2 Worlds Apart
by XxTogetherWeMarchxX
Summary: Gerard and Ivy fall in love, and bad things happen because of it. Rated T to be safe. Major/Minor Injuries,Gore and lots of other stuff....:P The story will be better than the summary,I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

New Kid in Town

Gerard made his way through the river of kids in the hallway, and yet again he realized he would be late for world history, which in his case was ironic because he was a 1,000 year old vampire and had experienced all of the things they would be talking about, and his mom would give him a lecture on how being tardy would affect his grade, blah, blah, blah. As he waltzed into the world history room, thinking hopefully Ms. Johnson won't see him, and that's when he saw her, and that her was Ivy Harmony, and realized that she was his soulmate, and he thought to himself, "Oh my god, she's the one! I never thought that kind of stuff was real!" He silently thanked god that the last seat was the one next to her. When he sat down next to her, he said, "Hi, my name is Gerard Way and I'm new to this school and I was wondering if you could show me around?" She said, "My name is Ivy Harmony, sure I'd love to." "Ok, class let's begin, who can tell me the name of the first English settlement and some of the characteristics?" said Ms. Johnson, And every once in a while he would glance over at her and she would smile back, and the class dragged on, and on. Then, the bell rang and Gerard jumped in his chair because of his sensitive ears, and Ivy laughed, and said "It's only the bell" and he thought to himself "God, that sound is beautiful". To him the sound was like snowflakes falling softly on the ground combined with a windchime tinkling softly. "Come on slow poke lets go to lunch." And out of nowhere he worked up the courage to ask "Do you want to go hiking with me this afternoon?", and she replied "sure, I'd love you… I mean to.". "He said ok then it's a date" And the both of them went to the lunch line together.


	2. And we continue!

Chapter 2

Hiking Trip

Neither of the two could be prepared for what happened on this very hiking trip. Gerard and Ivy were walking in a peaceful woodland forest, "Wow, this is a really peaceful place," Ivy exclaimed," I can really hear the birds chirping!" But to Gerard he could hear everything, birds chirping, leaves rustling, he could even hear a hiker a mile away. "Whoa!" Ivy exclaimed, tripping over a rock. Gerard tried to catch her but it was too late, she had already fallen, putting a huge gash in her leg from cutting her leg on an old broken beer bottle. Gerard tried to look away from the blood pouring out, but it was too powerful, it was like it was calling him, telling him "come closer, she won't mind you taking a bite or two…"that's when he stopped breathing so it would increase his chance of not killing her. "Ivy, I need you to try and get as far away from me as possible, can you do that?

I'll give you my cell phone so you can call an ambulance. Please, I need you to go." he said with tears in his eyes. "Ok, Gerard." Ivy said, and that's when he lost control. First, he started walking slowly toward her when she was getting up to get away from him. Obviously Ivy noticed that because she said jokingly, "Gerard, it's kind of hard to get away from you if you keep following me like that."But he just kept following her, so she said "Gerard, you're scaring me!", but he just said "I know.", and kept walking toward her slowly. She broke into a dead run, and because of his predatorial instincts he chased after her, and he quickly overcame her easily and hid in a tree. When she thought she lost him she sat under a tree, but she felt something dawn on her, and scrambled to get up, but it was too late, Gerard already had her arms restrained and her back to him.

He said, "Do you know what I am, Ivy? Hmmm? Do you?" she managed to choke out a "No." and went back to struggling against the iron grip on her wrists. He said "Well, I should let you know, I am a vampire." She froze. "What?" he said, "I thought you loved me. Telling on the thing you said in the lunch room earlier," She thought to herself, "Wow, this is not the Gerard I know…and love.""Should I really kill you or turn you into one of my kind?" and all struggling ceased. She let her shoulders hang there life less and said "You win; it is your choice, you can turn me or, just kill me thinking that I'm going to bleed to death anyway." He went instantly back to his old sweet self. "Oh my god! What have I done? I'm a monster, you can't look at me" She turned his head back to face her. "Oh honey, you aren't a monster, you're an angel in disguise and god has sent you back for a reason."He replied, "No, I am a monster, you're just trying to get me to think I'm not.", and with that Ivy fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAMER: I do not own Gerard and Mikey way(I Wish..... :( ), just Ivy and the plot._**

Chapter 3

New beginnings

"Ivy? Ivy! Ivy wake up! Please."Gerard cried, "Oh god, I didn't want to do this. Ivy, I hope you still love Me." and with that Gerard cut himself with his pocketknife and put his wrist to her mouth. Ivy felt as if she was floating on a pool of cool water and some was splashing on her face, but it tasted funny, sickly sweet tasting on her tongue. She realized it was not a dream, it was reality and she was getting closer to it with every splash. She tried to fight it at first but it was useless, so she just gave in.

And when she gave in she woke up, and realized she heard and saw everything to a sharper degree."What happened?" Ivy asked, "Oh my god! Ivy, you're ok!" Gerard exclaimed. "No, really what happened, and why do I feel really thirsty all the time?" "Honey, you're a vampire", he said slowly, as if he would scare her.

A vampire!?" she shrieked, "Well, how the heck am I supposed to keep up with my friends? I've read….mmmph" she started to say. "I know, I know. But all that stuff is BS!" he told her. When you are a young vampire, you have so much more self-control! It is when you get older you start to become whatever it is in that book."

He uncovered her mouth. Therefore, what you are saying is I am not going to go blood crazy?" She said all at once. "No, you are not." He replied. "Uh, Gerard, I'm kinda thirsty." She said sheepishly. "Oh! Sorry, I kinda forgot you were a vampire for a minute…" He said. "No, it's alright. I love you, Gerard, Vampire or not."In addition, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then ran off together towards the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer: I do not own Gerard and Mikey Way.(Darn.....) I do however, own Ivy Harmony and the plot to the story._**

Chapter 4

There are two ways to do this

"I feel as if I could jump over the moon!"Ivy exclaimed. "Don't get used to it," Gerard replied, "It is only temporary. I found that out the hard way…" "How did you-"Ivy was cut off by a crash coming from somewhere in the forest. "Hey, Big bro!" A voice yelled. "It's been forever since I saw you!" "Oh, god not now!" Gerard said. "What?" Ivy asked. "It's my younger brother." Gerard said sheepishly. "Wait, younger brother?" She said, puzzled. "Yes, younger brother, his name is Mikey Way."

"Wait, you told me your last name was Way, that name rings a bell…" A puzzled look came over Ivy. "Oh! I know who you are now! You are Gerard Way, from My Chemical Romance! Oh my gosh! I've been going out with a rock star!" Ivy excitedly said. "Ivy, calm down! Act as if I was a normal person, not a rock star."Gerard said as his arms flew up as if Ivy would tackle him.

"Um, I'm still here too, you know." Mikey said. "Oh yeah! Sorry Mikey!" Ivy said giving him a hug. "Oh man, is this really happening?" Ivy said, "I'm with Mikey and Gerard way, members of a famous band, and I'm not going onto fangirl mode! That is a major accomplishment, if I do say so myself." Gerard and Mikey laughed at the same time. "Well, that is an accomplishment! I have been to shows where the fans would get so crazy, we would have to stop playing and get off the stage for our safety!" Mikey was exclaiming, using arm movements for emphasis.

"Yeah! Do you remember that one time where that girl was trying to get past security and climb up on stage?" Gerard was really getting into it now. "Um, guys? Is it bad if you see the sunrise and your eyes hurt?" Ivy was asking. "Oh crap! I forgot about that!" Gerard exclaimed. "We need to get back to my house." He was calmly explaining. "Great! I'll go get my bags!" Mikey was saying. "Bags?" they said at once. "Ok! I'm back!" Mikey said brightly.

"Ok, my house is back this way. Oh! Ivy now you have been changed, you cannot go back to your house. We will say you got lost and we couldn't find you." Gerard said in a grim tone. "And! We assume you'd been mauled by bears, or something." Mikey was adding. "Later tonight we'll go back to my house, right?" Ivy was asking, hopeful. "Yes, we will go back to your house." Right now, though we need to get back to my house." "Ok!" Ivy said cheerfully. "Here, gimme your bags, Mikey" Gerard said like a good host.


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gerard and Mikey Way, (Don't we all wish?) I do however, Own Ivy Harmony and the story's plot._**

Chapter 5

Gerard's house

"Wow! Your house is HUGE!" Ivy practically yelled. "Ow. I kinda have sensitive ears, Ivy…" Gerard said quietly. "We both do…" Mikey was chiming in. "Actually, we all do…" Gerard said. "Oh! Yeah, sorry guys." Ivy said sheepishly. "Sooo, where is my bedroom? If you don't mind me asking…."Ivy said. "Oh! Go up the stairs, take a left and your bedroom should be the first door on the right, and if it isn't check the one on the left." Gerard said officially. "But how will I-"Ivy was cut off.

"Trust me, you'll know." Gerard said, cutting Ivy off. "Okkkkkk…"Ivy said, thumping up the stairs. As she walked into the room, a strong feeling of awe overtook her. "Oh My God! It's beautiful! Thank you, Gerard!" The room was black and white, with white painted furniture. Around the bed, there was sheer gold curtain. All her knick-knacks were on the dresser, her clothes in the closet, including some new ones.

Her favorite stuffed animals were on the bed in a mound, all her favorite posters, framed, hung on the wall, and a brand new stereo sitting on a low sitting shelf, all of her MCR Cds in a new CD holder. "You know, it's kinda creepy knowing your girlfriend is obsessed with your band…." Gerard said, startling Ivy."OHMYGOD! Do not do that!" Ivy yelled, obviously startled.

"Sorry, spaz moment…"Ivy said, calm. "It's ok; I shouldn't startle you like that." Gerard replied. "Do you think we could go back to my house for a minute?" Ivy asked. "Sure." Gerard said.

**_For those of you who read the story, and leave NO feedback please do so here._**


End file.
